


Chronically Late

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Frustration with chronically late co-worker, Gen, Workplace awkwardness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad總是、總是遲到。Percival注意到事有蹊翹。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronically Late

_15:15__

      用餐間的長桌似乎僅有Arthur和Percival落坐，但透過特殊眼鏡望去，就能發現其他騎士的投影已經就位。  
      除了Galahad，他的位子已經空著十五分鐘了。

      Percival──一個謹慎細心恪遵紀律、甚至常被調侃毫無幽默感的Kingsman ──忍不住頻頻瞟向腕錶，指針每多走一刻他就愈發如坐針氈。  
      由於在場無人成功與Galahad取得連繫，九人只能瞪著眼前塵埃飛舞，任由沉默和尷尬膨脹。秒針又繞一圈後，Arthur終於咳了一聲，才要開口就被樓下傳來的皮鞋悶響打斷，那節奏踏在地毯上不疾不徐，Percival一聽就知道來者何人。

      三秒鐘後Galahad手拿檔案翩然現身，如平常一般優雅自若，如往常一般毫無歉意。

      「拆解完High Street Kensington地鐵站的爆裂物後，耽擱了下。」Galahad走向Arthur右手邊的空位，坐了下來。「疏散的群眾讓交通有點壅塞。」  
      他用雙手撫平西裝下擺，右腿交疊到左腿上。Percival讀得懂這姿勢，意即「我話已經說完了，開始吧你們」。

      身穿毛衣背心的Merlin接著走進用餐間，他恭謹的向Arthur頷首，與每位騎士示意後才開始匯報。Percival注意到，他和Galahad對視的時間比其他人多上一次眨眼。

      說來也真神奇，Percival想，不論Galahad遲到多久，總有法子在Arthur發難前抵達，而Merlin之後才會出現。他在這兒聽過無數簡報、開過無數晨會，Merlin永遠能算好時機現身，免於苦等的煎熬。

      接近散會時，Galahad開始整理手上的卷宗。Percival習慣會議完全結束後才收拾，所以當Adrian Harrington的紙袋從Galahad的檔案夾滑落出來時，被他逮個正著。但Galahad收起的速度很快，若非座位恰當的視角，根本毫無機會察覺。他留意到那牛皮紙非常平整，近乎全新，連最粗心的觀察者也能判定是剛買不久。  
Adrian Harrington，他知道那家從七零年代開始營業的老書店，以豐富的絕版品享負盛名。而且它座落於Kensington Church街上，從High Street Kensington車站步行過去不過六分鐘。

      Percival望了Galahad一眼，好奇是人群讓他遲到，還是書店讓他遲到。  
      或許Merlin會曉得。

 

\--

_20:12__

      Percival對裝備相當慎重，即使有單位專職處理，他仍舊一絲不苟親自保養。畢竟武器就如身體的延伸，得確保它們與自己一樣隨時處在最佳狀態。因此當他發現愛傘故障，毫不拖沓立刻向Merlin請求協助。  
      他輕敲門板。未經同意闖入分析室被視為大忌，所有同事都曉得Merlin以唯有Merlin能辦到的方式，讓上個亂動他物品的人過上極為悲慘的兩周。得到回應後，他踏入分析室，寬敞的空間一塵不染井然有序（這倒是讓Percival覺得很親切），Merlin將旋轉椅面向來客，看上去似乎不介意被打擾，於是他把傘撐開說明發射電擊套鍊的問題。Merlin一邊聆聽一邊擺弄傘骨，表示會盡快處理並替他更新裡頭的軟體。

      「Galahad的任務？」Percival問道。其實進門時他就注意到了中央螢幕。  
      「猜得沒錯，那個晚宴。」Merlin回答，順手將案件資料在子螢幕上展示出來。「這種差事很適合他，對吧？」  
      簡直是不二人選，Percival心想。

      兩個月的追查下，這宗黑市拍賣會的案子已近收網階段，只待Galahad潛入宴會揭開幕後金主的身分。  
      酒光杯影一向是Galahad的拿手好戲，他不需費力就能風靡各式社交場合。那種餘裕令Percival望塵莫及，他自己固然勝任此類任務，但那是後天努力的成果，Galahad則好像生下來就穿著燕尾服。即使手拿香檳討論目錄上的人體器官家具，也會是風度翩翩光彩奪目，沒准還能在那群變態裡找到標本同好。

      怪異的是此時已屆八點十五分，傳輸畫面仍不見會場，只有一個個路燈光暈晃過螢幕中央，在夜晚的街景連成斷斷續續的金線。  
      Percival由此推斷Galahad還在轎車裡頭，於是問道，「晚宴好像是八點開始？」他的語氣就像在詢問天氣，雲淡風清。  
      「的確是八點開始。」Merlin拿起馬克杯啜了一口，杯子放下時，他覺得Merlin似乎很意外自己還杵著不走。  
      Merlin只好說道，「或許有點違反常識，『遲到』卻是吸引全場注意的絕佳手段。」  
      他開始向Percival解釋，Galahad透過刻意延遲入場時間使自身成為話題。一方面使他有動機和與會人士交談，一方面提起遲到是因為上一場交誼，藉此彰顯自己社經地位的重要性。他無疑很在行。

      「那麼，Galahad之前是在做準備工作了？」  
      「我也不清楚，八點才連上線的。」Merlin把椅子轉回螢幕前，暗示他要著手內勤事務了，無法奉陪。

      Percival盯著顯示幕，連線建立時間明白閃著「19:40」。  
      他沒有追問，只是向Merlin道謝並祝順利。Percival離開分析室時已經八點二十分。

 

\--

_21:40__

      Percival在走廊上遇到Merlin，原以為教官的開場已經結束，卻發現他是剛從分析室離開。Percival臉上不動聲色心裡卻是相當驚訝，現下已經九點四十分，他把Lancelot的人選送進報到處後還與技術人員討論了一陣，萬萬沒想到訓練說明還未開始。

      「我以為新人的報到與說明是在九點整？」他問道，語氣控制得很小心，避免聽上去有怪罪的意思。  
      「Arthur的指示確實是九點整。但我認為開始前給他們一段時間認識彼此，對團隊情誼的培養有很大幫助。」Merlin的口吻專業，像在陳述科學現象一樣。  
      但Percival心裡清楚，眼前的教官從未青睞熱場的藝術。認識彼此？Merlin過往主持的訊問從沒超過十分鐘，四十分的空檔都夠初學者從學習經歷聊到初戀對象了。

      Percival轉念一想，Merlin鐵定在等人。全員到齊後他才願意開始程序。

      「Galahad是不是還沒帶他的人來？」他試探道。  
      「不清楚，我也才正要過去。」Merlin看上去毫不知情。  
      Percival觀察著他的雙眼， Merlin也許唬弄的過世上所有防火牆，但對人可就不一定了。眼神裡的刻意抽離讓他露了餡。  
      「好吧，我了解了。希望你能好好照顧我的人選。」他最後說。  
      「那就要看他的本事了。」Merlin的語尾音調微揚，Percival覺得他其實相當享受玩弄新人的工作。

      此時Galahad總算帶著人從轉角冒出來。  
      「Galahad，又遲到了。」Merlin看了錶一眼斥道。在Percival聽來，譴責的語氣沒有佯裝好，反而變的像縱容。

      他看向Galahad的人選，這年輕人有著軍人的氣質，驚訝與侷促掩飾的不錯，只有好奇從雙眼流露出來。他的西裝很糟糕──Percival無法忽略那失控的肩線──，但卻非常乾淨整潔，他才意識到這也許是那年輕人衣櫃裡最正式的裝束。Percival很少對人的出身留心評斷，技能與意志是他主要的評判標準，畢竟這兩者才是成事的關鍵。Percival向他點點頭，他也回以頷首，之後Merlin便隨他前往寢室。

      「Arifs的火力比我預期的還猛烈些。」Galahad待兩人完全從視野消失後才開口，好像這樣就算解釋了。  
      他身上的確有硝煙的味道，但真正引起Percival注意的是Guinness的黑麥香氣，幾乎蓋在了火藥味之上。有趣的是，剛剛那年輕人身上也有淡淡的啤酒氣味。

      Percival望著Galahad，後者氣定神閒，沒有任何異樣。  
      他只好說道，「你一直都很忙碌，Galahad。耽擱難免。」

\--

_09:05__

      代號Galahad的Harry Hart來到自家浴室，窗戶滲入的陽光將滿牆標本照得熠熠生輝。  
      他走向木架為Mr. Pickles拍去昨晚積上的灰塵，不論生前生後牠總是需要Harry的照料。完成清潔後，他走向洗臉盆，開式剃刀擱在一旁的軟布上，象牙把手泛著柔和的光澤，那是他的得意利器。Harry沾濕毛巾熱敷了下顎，就當他要著手於刮鬍泡時，眼鏡卻傳出嗶嗶聲響。  
  
      事實上，他也在等這個提示音。

      「早安，Merlin。」Harry戴上眼鏡，慢條斯理的抹起泡沫。「你今天似乎比平時晚？」  
      沒有回應。  
      先出聲問候可能讓對方很訝異，他想，因為提示聲通常得響超過三十秒他才會睜開眼皮。  
  
      「……難得你已經醒了啊，Harry。真讓我意外。」  
      「你今天遲了。介意告訴我原因嗎？」他追問。  
      Harry雖然不時以藐視成規為樂（不論規矩的擬定者是敵人或是Arthur），但他卻對掌控所有事情非常執著。即使這代表別人得在他的掌控裡也一樣。  
  
      「也許是因為你終於晃下樓的時候，我已經追蹤了Unwin家的財務狀況？」另一頭傳來馬克杯放下的聲響，還有旋轉椅的軋吱聲。「也許是因為擔任干擾源讓其他可憐人找不到你之外，我還身兼你的晨喚鬧鐘？解惑了嗎，先生？」即使言詞頗有埋怨之意，Merlin的語氣卻幾乎能稱上放鬆。他對此感到很滿意，Merlin用本音說話的時候不多，他雖然惋惜卻一次也沒有表現出來。那腔調總是令Harry想到醇厚的單一麥芽威士忌。

      他們從未談過口音的事。老實說，這也沒什麼好聊的。  
      他曉得Merlin剛進入Kingsman時，曾短暫成為一些無聊人士的話柄，但他很迅速的終結了那些討論。作為紳士，Harry向來不吝於表達自身看法，於是他以Galahad的方式告訴每一個熱愛閒言閒語的人：就他聽來，說話的聲調只有兩種，一種屬於能力卓越不畏重責之人，另一種屬於道人長短的喪家之犬。

      「你多工處理的能力總是讓我驚嘆，Merlin。Unwin家這周有什麼變動嗎？」  
      「你使喚人的本領也總是刷新底線，Harry。跟過去六個月一樣，Michelle Unwin仍處於失業狀態，但積蓄與負債還算平衡。而本月的撫卹金下周才會匯出。」  
  
      Harry失去他的候選人已半年有餘，定期關注Unwin家成了例行事項，有時只有他，更多時候是他們倆，最近還加上新任的Lancelot。  
      那位遺孀至今都沒有主動連絡，他仍然記得自己的手是如何被失去丈夫的妻子拍開，還有失去父親的孩子如何接下他手上的勳章，他只能將補償的機會寄託於小Eggsy手裡。耐性或許是他最為欠缺的美德，但在那通電話響起前，Harry能做的只有等待。

      「不論你在做什麼動作快點，別讓他們逼我定位你。」Merlin警告道，「Percival看到來源位置恐怕不會給你好臉色。」一般來說，他雖然能替Harry攔截通訊定位的要求，拖延時間讓他躲過遲到的追究與責難，但等待一長自然有人會向Merlin請求技術協助。這種情況下，他有義務據實以報，即使傳出的資訊是Galahad站在書店偷閒，或是窩在酒吧小酌，或是更慘烈的，還賴在床上。

      「據我的瞭解，Percival並不清楚我的住址。而且他臉上也沒有任何接近表情的東西。」Harry伸手到洗臉台下方，拉出扣在掛鉤上的磨刀皮帶，將它拉直。  
      「真巧，我也沒在你身上看過準時赴約、準時起床之類的東西。」  
      「你會的，Merlin。你會的。」他將刀片往皮帶上來回刷抹，使勁不小卻磨得很細心。

      Harry喜歡鋒利的東西，不論衣服武器或是人，只有最鋒利的稱他的手。他希望皮帶與刀緣砥磨的聲音能傳到通訊器另一頭的人耳裡。  
      他突然覺得有點可惜，非任務時段Merlin只會接通音訊而不是連同影像。他想讓Merlin看看，這真是把很精緻的剃刀。  
  
      「最多十五分鐘，Harry。我不想傳你家盥洗室的座標給Percival。」  
      「遲到總比不到好，他們會諒解的。」  
      Merlin沒有回話就終止了聯繫。

      Harry看了看腕錶，指針悄悄滑過十分。  
      他露出微笑，Merlin替他留的時間總是恰好足夠。

 

_09:17__

      Percival和到任半年的Lancelot坐在餐廳裡，另一位應當前來的Kingsman尚未現身。他們已經試圖連絡他九次，無一成功。  
      一如既往，他們在等接不上線的Galahad；一如既往，他們不知道Galahad到底身在何方。

      Lancelot端著手上的茶杯，微笑啜了一口，「這紅茶著實不錯，你不試試就太可惜了，Percival。」  
      Percival沒有喝。

      新任Lancelot可說是與他處在天平彼端的存在，Percival行事精準簡潔如同電子鐘，而Lancelot用洛可可鍍金裝飾鐘來比喻都不為過。他的實力無庸置疑，但招式的華麗程度令Percival沒有勇氣觀看他的近身戰，連透過傳輸畫面也不行。

      「Galahad常常遲到，這六個多月來你可能也注意到了。」他把視線盯在Lancelot右耳上方，那笑容令他越發不自在。  
      「我想就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼吧，」Lancelot的表情不改，他把骨瓷茶杯放上碟子。「畢竟Merlin有時也會掩護掩護我。」  
      他向Percival眨了下右眼。

\--


End file.
